


Flying Without Wings

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-09
Updated: 2005-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing that makes it all complete. [12/07/03]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Without Wings

## Flying Without Wings

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. You wouldn't be reading this if you didn't think they were doing it. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

No, Clark Kent was _not_ having a good time. He liked to dance, but this was _dancing_. With fancy names and fancy steps, which Lex, of course, knew. This, along with being a very eligible bachelor made him very popular. Love him or hate him, and right now Clark hated him with a passion surpassed only by how much he hated this party, Lex was young, and rich, and handsome, and smart, and funny. He danced with a fluidness that was part confidence and part awareness of his body that Clark figured came from hours of fencing and hours of dancing in all kinds of clubs with all kinds of people that weren't Clark. In between bouts of loathing, he could picture the same fluid movements in bed. 

Lex was never without a dance partner, and he didn't even seem to be sweating, although Clark was practically dripping with perspiration, much less noticing that Clark was not happy and not pleased, and at least, if he was human, he could claim a headache and the need to go home, and maybe Lex would be worried and go with him and they could go back to the penthouse and make out. 

Unfortunately, he'd told Lex the truth right before Lex kissed him for the first time, so that wouldn't work. Besides, Lex probably wouldn't even notice he was gone, because he was currently dancing with some woman who couldn't be more than twenty five, gorgeous, rich, and from the genuine smile on Lex's face (Clark could tell the difference), smart as a whip too. 

The only person who wanted to dance with Clark was Mrs. Cynthia Farnsworth-Morehead, who besides being old enough to be his grandmother, was drunk, no matter how much she tried to insist that she was only a a little tipsy. He'd danced with her once, thinking it would get her off his back, but in her drunken state she thought him a good dancer and he was forced to risk a superspeed exit just to get away. 

Why in the world had Lex gone to the trouble of convincing the Kents to let Clark come to the party and let them suggest staying the night in Metropolis since they might be tired after the party, if he hadn't even talked to Clark since the first dance. He'd kind of assumed that the plan was to make just enough of an appearance at the party to honestly tell his parents that the party had been great and fabulous and then they would go back to Lex's penthouse. It wasn't like they would get that many opportunities to have some time together without worries over what time Clark had to be home for dinner that they could waste it apart. He couldn't even strike up a conversation with anybody here since they were all out of his league, which suggested rather unpleasantly that _Lex_ might be out of his league. 

"There you are." 

He turned at the words, but it wasn't Lex. "Hello Mrs. Farnsworth-Morehead." 

"Clarkie, darling, call me Cynthia." She began pawing him, and he fought the urge to push her away. Hard. Superhard. "Shall we dance, my sweet?" 

"Actually, I hate to run out on you, but I was just going to step out for some air. I seem to have developed a splitting headache. If you'll excuse me." He walked off, not caring if he was being rude. 

He found a far balcony that was deserted, and leaned against the railing. The small breeze felt so good against his face, and he leaned out further, finally climbing up to sit next to some ugly gargoyle to feel it better. He sympathized with the gargoyle; alone and ugly. Lex probably hadn't even noticed he was gone, just like he hadn't noticed how Clark had actually tried to dress up tonight, even though he'd had to ask his mom and Chloe for advice so Lex wouldn't know just how much _effort_ Clark had put into tonight. Which had turned out to be totally the wrong expectations of what would happen tonight, so that was all time and energy wasted. He'd been the only one thinking of how inconvenient his virginity had become. He'd bought condoms for God's sake, and how embarrassing had that been when Mr. William's daughter was working the counter. He let out a sigh and considered his options. 

"Don't jump." The voice behind him was at least Lex this time, but he didn't turn around at the joking words. He was angry, and that would be much harder to be if he turned around and saw Lex in his tux, which of course hugged his trim, lithe body perfectly. 

"Like you'd care." he muttered under his breath. 

"Clark?" 

And he did turn around because he didn't _want_ to be angry. He wanted to be happy and satisfied and no longer a virgin. Lex took a step closer as soon as he saw Clark's face, and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, really?" 

"I think I want to go home." 

"Okay. The penthouse is only a few blocks from here." 

"No Lex, I think I want to go _home_." 

He'd surprised Lex, and from the almost invisible biting of his upper lip, he'd also hurt Lex which really, he hadn't _wanted_ to do. He let Lex decide what to do next, staring back at the Metropolis skyline like it might have some answers. 

He heard Lex walk off, and he closed his eyes. Great. Now he'd really ended all hope for the night's salvation. Maybe he really should jump, even if the only thing that would be damaged was the ground beneath him. 

Lex came back with their coats and he was so grateful that he jumped down to apologize. "I'm sorry, Lex. I just couldn't stand watching you dance with everybody else and especially not with her." 

"Melanie?" 

He didn't want her to have a name, much less one that Lex didn't even have to think to remember. He shrugged, trying not to be sixteen. Could he be any more of a child? No wonder Lex couldn't care less about his virginity. 

"Clark, look at me." It was the gentle fingers lifting his face that made him look up from the floor. "Do you know what we were talking about?" 

He shook his head, glad that Lex's hand moved to rest on his chest. Lex bent closer and Clark could feel the reply against his lips right before Lex kissed him. "You." 

He opened his mouth, but Lex only used the opportunity to deepen the kiss, pressing him against the railing. 

Clark reached for Lex, slipping one hand into Lex's tux, needing to feel the skin he knew was beneath. "I'm so sorry, Lex. So very sorry. I just love you so much -" 

He regretted the words almost immediately as Lex stiffened. He was ready to take them back, pleased at least to realize what was wrong with him today but wishing he hadn't opened his big, fat mouth. Was love supposed to feel this _wobbly_ inside? 

"Let's go." 

The voice did not suggest discussion. He followed Lex down the stairs all the way to the elevator. When Lex didn't say anything there either, he kept his mouth shut. 

Ruin the night again, Clark. God, he was such an idiot. 

They got in the car, and at least, at the very least, they didn't seem to be heading back to Smallville. Lex probably didn't want to wait the three hour drive to break up with his passive-aggresive boyfriend. 

Lex unlocked the penthouse, which seemed fairly ridiculous to lock given the guard at the door of the building and the code and card necessary to get into the elevator which was the only way to get up to this suite, but he didn't open the door. 

"Lex?" 

"After you." 

He stepped in, and just wanted to cry, fulfilling the macho night he was having. 

There were candles, and flowers, lilies he noticed, and romantic music which seemed familiar but he couldn't name and Lex was pressed against his back, arms around his waist, warm and soft and _hard_. 

"I had to give them time to set this up and how was I supposed to keep my hands off of you in public" those wonderful hands which were unbuttoning his shirt and touching his chest, "when you were dressed like that?" 

He leaned back, growling as Lex bit his throat. He pulled away, needing to be naked, needing Lex to be naked, needing Lex naked now. "I need you." 

Thank God he'd told Lex the truth already, because having them both naked and on the bed in the blink of an eye would have given it away otherwise. "I need you." he repeated, laying on his back and spreading his legs. He'd dreamed of this moment for days now and Lex was on his knees between Clark's legs, hands stroking up and down Clark's thighs, and God, the expression on his face made Clark feel like cheering. 

He sat up enough to put the condom on Lex and then lay back again. "Lex. Now." 

Lex moved slowly, gently pushing in like he'd forgotten that Clark wasn't human, that Clark, although a virgin, could take it. 

He pushed back until Lex was inside him all the way. _Inside him_. His eyes fluttered open to meet Lex's. 

"I love you, Clark." 

Clark Kent was having a great time. He was flying. 


End file.
